The invention concerns a drum for the production of drageees. Such a drum is for instance already known under DE-OS No. 33 15 223 from the same applicant. A feature of this known arrangement is that the spray arm is so formed that the cleaning process for the spray jets can be carried out during the short intervals between coatings without interrupting the complete program. To this point this publication explained that the spray arm is fitted in a closed housing in which the spraying and cleaning arrangements are fixed. In the operating mode, the spray arrangement is folded out by specific apertures opened and closed by slides in the housing, thus carrying out the coating of the kernels. In the cleaning mode, the complete jet arrangement in the closed housing is swung in and the recesses in the housing are covered by a covering slide so that the housing is hermetically sealed and the jets are thus now arranged directly opposite the cleaning jets which carry out the cleaning of the spray jets.
This continuous operation of the drum enabling cleaning of the drum during the coating intervals without stopping it has proved itself to be unusually satisfactory. However, with such a known drum only one single load of the same type of kernels can be coated. If differing coatings are required a further drum is required with all fitments for air and water techniques which leads to high equipment resources.